Jangan Bilang Siapapun
by katskrom
Summary: Sssttt, ini rahasia kita berdua. Jangan bilang siapa-siapa. YUNJAE. BL. DLDR.


_**Disclaimer**__: They're belong to God. Theirselves. Their Parents. Their Fans._

_**Warning**__: Boys Love. MPREG. Drama. EYD-failure. Possible!OOC. AU? Typos? Naughty!Jaejoong, Innocent!Spoiled!Junsu_

_**Playlist: **__Aura Kasih _–_ Jangan Bilang Siapa-siapa._

.

.

.

Seorang _namja _cantik berjalan santai melewati koridor kampusnya. Sekejap saja, hampir perhatian semua mahasiswa yang ada disana, teralihkan padanya. Tatapan penuh cinta, kagum, nafsu bhkan iri mengiringi langkah _namja _cantik yang tak berniat mengindahkan tatapan-tatapan yang ada. Baginya, hal itu sudah menjadi rutinitas setiap kali ia berada di kampus.

Tak perlu heran, tentu saja, parasnya yang tampan– atau cenderung cantik, postur tubuh tinggi semampai, dada yang cukup besar untuk ukuran _namja_, pinggang kecil, kaki jenjang, kulit mulus bersih, bibir merah merekah, mata bulat dan sederet untaian pujian lainnya membuatnya menjadi sosok yang hampir bisa dikatakan sempurna.

Ditambah lagi, senyum manis yang semenjak tadi terulas di bibir menggodanya. Entah kenapa, _mood_nya sudah cukup baik sejak pagi. Apa ia akan mendapatkan keberuntungan hari ini?

Sialnya, _namja _cantik yang terkadang, err, centil dan genit ini melewati segerombolan _seme-seme _butuh belaian _uke _atau beberapa _bad boy seme _yang sudah punya _uke _tapi masih senang melirik _uke _lain– yang biasanya _nongkrong_ disisi pertigaan koridor. Para _seme _yang mendapat pemandangan itu kontan bersiul menggoda dan merayu sang _namja _cantik.

"Fiuuuh! Lihat betapa seksinya tubuh itu!"

"Astaga, aku sampai tak bisa mengalihkan pandanganku dari goyangan pinggul dan pantat itu!"

"Paha mulus itu! Ah, beruntung sekali _namjachingu_nya!" Sekedar informasi, _namja _cantik menggunakan _shortpant jeans _yang hanya menutupi seperempat paha mulusnya.

Bermaksud menggoda, si _namja _cantik itu semakin menggoyangkan pinggulnya sembari menggigit bibir bawahnya sensual. Efeknya luar biasa, hampir seluruh _seme _menutup hidung mereka berbarengan karena keluarnya darah segar khas orang mimisan. Sedikit berlebihan memang, tapi itulah pesona _namja _tadi.

"Hai, cantik!"

_Namja _itu dikejutkan oleh sosok _namja _tampan yang sedang tersenyum menggoda dihadapannya. _Namja _yang ia ketahui bernama Jongin– dengan nama populer Kai, adalah satu dari beberapa _playboy _terkenal di kampusnya. Tampan, _tan_, kaya, liar, nakal dan seksi. Meskipun begitu, _namja _cantik itu terkikik melihat Kai mengelap kasar darah di hidungnya. Haha, terpesona juga, _eoh_?

"Oh ayolah, kau menyakitiku dengan tertawa seperti itu."

"Oke, oke." Sang _namja _cantik berhenti tertawa dan tersenyum ke arah Kai. "Ada apa?"

"Bagaimana kalau makan siang denganku nanti?" katanya sambil tersenyum seksi. Kai bahkan mengambil kesempatan dengan melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang ramping sang _namja _cantik. Belum sempat _namja _cantik itu menjawab, keduanya segera menjauh satu sama lain begitu mendengar suara deheman. "Ehem!"

Keduanya menoleh ke asal suara dan menampilkan ekspresi yang bertolak belakang. Sang _namja _cantik segera berlari ke pelukan sesosok lelaki tampan yang ternyata kekasihnya, sedang Kai langsung berdecak sebal melihat _namjachingu _incarannya menatap tengah menatap mereka dengan ekspresi garang. _/Ck, mengganggu saja./_

"_Baby, _Joongieee kangeeeen!" manja Jaejoong– nama sang _namja _cantik– pada kekasihnya yang balas mendekapnya erat.

"Aku juga kangen, ayo kita ke kelas, sayang!"

Dan pergilah kedua pasangan kekasih fenomenal itu meninggalkan Kai yang menahan kesal karena incarannya dibawa pergi. Cih.

Bahkan Jaejoong pun tak sempat mengucapkan kata pamit atau perpisahan padanya.

Sampai jumpa? Sampai ketemu lagi?

Err, kau mau tau sesuatu Kai? ...

Jaejoong bahkan lupa ia baru saja berbincang denganmu.

.

.

.

Jaejoong menghembuskan napasnya kesal melihat masih ada beberapa buku bertumpuk yang masih harus ia baca untuk hari ini, padahal besok ia harus sudah menyelesaikan presentasinya dari materi-materi yang ia dapat di buku-buku itu. Belum lagi, kekasihnya entah berada dimana sekarang. Harusnya kan _namja _tampan itu menemaninya sekarang, huuuuuh.

"Joong-ieeeeeeeeee~"

_Namja _cantik itu tersenyum melihat _namja _imut dengan badan berisi duduk di sebelahnya sambil membawa beberapa kertas yang sepertinya bertuliskan lirik lagu dan not-not. Tampaknya mahasiswa dari jurusan musik itu akan melanjutkan membuat lagu ciptaannya karena ada beberapa lirik yang masih kosong di kertas itu.

"Su-ieeeeeeeeeee~ sedang membuat lagu baru lagi?"

"Iya." Su-ie– Junsu– nama _namja _imut itu, mengangguk semangat. "Joong-ie juga mengerjakan tugas ya?"

"Hmm," jawab Jaejoong sedikit malas, "Joong-ie capek sekali dari tadi mengerjakan tapi belum selesai-selesai~"

"Ya sudah, sini Su-ie temani. Eh, _namjachingu_mu kemana?" tanya Junsu heran. Yah, biasanya pasangan kekasih fenomenal itu selalu menempel satu sama lain seperti perangko, seakan tak pernah berpisah. Oleh karenanya, melihat Jaejoong sendirian di perpustakaan yang cukup sepi tanpa kehadiran kekasihnya adalah hal yang tidak biasa bagi _namja _imut tersebut.

Jaejoong hanya menggeleng lemah sebagai jawaban. Lebih baik ia menyelesaikan tugasnya dulu, sebelum membuat perhitungan pada sang kekasih yang tega tak menemaninya ke perpustakaan yang sepi ini.

"_Chagiya_? Sini-sini!"

Suara khas Junsu membuat _namja _cantik itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke sosok _namja _tampan yang baru saja memasuki rak buku di dekat meja perpustakaan yang mereka tempati. Sosok yang merupakan kekasih Junsu itu segera mengambil tempat diantara kedua mereka, para _uke _populer dan dengan sengaja mendorong Jaejoong menjauh. Ia yang badannya lebih kecil dari _namjachingu _sahabatnya otomatis terhuyung ke samping.

"Yak!" Jaejoong mendelik tajam ke arah si 'tersangka'. "Kau tak lihat ya masih banyak kursi kosong?! Sana pindah!"

"Enak saja!" _Namja _tampan itu pun tersenyum meremehkan. Ia tak terlalu ambil pusing dengan Jaejoong yang langsung mengoceh memarahinya. Ia sudah sangat terbiasa dengan kecerewetan _uke _cantik itu. Bahkan kini ia sedang sibuk melumat dan melahap bibir imut milik Junsu, kekasihnya. Kedua pasangan kekasih itu rupanya tak peduli dengan sahabat mereka yang kini menahan geram karena diacuhkan dan malah ditinggal berciuman panas seperti itu.

"ADAW! A-appo! Ber-aw-henti!"

"Dasar _namja _mesum! Kau mau merusak kepolosan Su-ieku yang polos, eoh?! Pergi sana! Pergi!"

Tanpa ampun, _namja _pencinta gajah itu memukuli kekasih Junsu yang ia anggap telah merusak kepolosan Junsu dengan kemesuman yang dimilikinya. Tak tanggung-tanggung, buku setelah hampir seribu halaman itu ia pukulkan ke lengan si _namja seme._

"Sudah, Joong-ie!" Junsu mencoba melerai keduanya. "Junsu tidak apa-apa kok kalau dicium, kan kami sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih." ujarnya polos.

"_Ige mwo_–"

"Joong-ie," si _uke _imut segera menyela ucapan sahabatnya. "Sudah ya."

Mendengar itu, _namja _bermarga Kim tersebut hanya melengos kesal dan menggembungkan pipinya. "Huh!"

"Rasakan kau! Dasar _uke _cerewet!"

"YAK! Minta kubogem ya?!"

"Sudah-sudah. Kalian berdua ini, selalu bertengkar. Seperti anak kecil saja!"

Akhirnya, mau tak mau sepasang _namja _yang sering dijuluki sebagai kucing dan tikus itu berjabat tangan sebelum saling memalingkan muka. Junsu hanya terkikik geli sebelum bersandar ke bahu kokoh milik Yunho– kekasihnya. Dengan semangat, ia menceritakan hal-hal yang ia alami di hari itu.

Tanpa dia tahu, jika Yunho dan Jaejoong saling bertatapan penuh rasa yang membuncah. Rasa cinta dan rindu yang mendalam.

Tanpa dia tahu, jika dibalik belaian sayang Yunho pada rambut panjang sebahu serta punggungnya, ada sepasang tangan milik sang kekasih dan sahabat baiknya– tengah bertautan erat.

.

.

.

Cahaya matahari bersinar malu-malu melewati celah-celah kecil jendela apartemen yang masuk dalam kategori apartemen termewah di Seoul. Apartemen Cassiopeia, namanya. Apartemen yang didirikan oleh konglomerat ternama Jung tersebut, mempunyai 50 lantai dengan fasilitas yang terdiri dari beberapa tingkatan dari fasilitas biasa atau sederhana hingga yang super mewah. Dan semakin tinggi lantai, maka semakin bagus fasilitas yang terdapat didalamnya.

Di sebuah kamar pada lantai tertinggi, terlihat sepasang anak adam yang tertidur pulas di ranjang empuk. Kedua _namja _itu berpelukan mesra dibalik selimut putih yang menutupi tubuh keduanya. Jangan lupakan kain-kain yang berserakan seperti kaos dan celana serta kemeja.

Er, tak perlu dijelaskan lebih rinci lagi kan?

"Eungg~" Sesosok _namja _berwaja cantik melenguh lirih sebelum berusaha duduk bersandar– yang sayangnya membuahkan jeritan kesakitan karena rasa sakit pada bagian bawahnya.

"_Appo.._shhh!" desisnya kesakitan. Ia berusaha keras berdiri dengan berpegangan pada tiang ranjang dan leci meja kecil disamping ranjang besar itu. Jaejoong– nama sang _namja _cantik, berdecak kesal merasakan adanya cairan yang mengalir derasa dari bagian bawahnya ke lantai kamar yang dilapisi karpet bulu mahal. Ck, belum lagi banyak tanda-tanda merah bertebaran di sekujur tubuhnya. _Namja_nya benar-benar mesum!

"Boo~?"

Sepasang lengan kekar dengan seenaknya melingkari pinggang Jaejoong. Yunho, _namja seme _itu bahkan tak segan melayangkan kecupan-kecupan intim di leher si _namja _cantik. "Kau mau kemana?" tanyanya manja.

PLETAK!

"Aduh!" Yunho hanya bisa mengelus-elus kepalanya yang baru saja dijitak kuat oleh pujaan hatinya. Entah kenapa ia merasa jika belakangan ini Jaejoong sangat sensitif dan suka main tangan.

"Ini semua gara-gara Yun-ie tau! _Nappeun_ (nakal)! Kenapa membuat Joong-ie sampai susah berdiri, _eoh_?!"

"Ha-habisnya–" Dan Yunho merasa dirinya seperti salah satu dari perkumpulan '_seme-seme _takut _uke_'– "Kau menggoda Kai _sih_ kemarin pagi. Belum lagi betapa pendeknya celanamu. Aku kan tidak rela orang lain melihat keindahan dan kemulusan pahamu itu."

"Dengar ya! Aku bukan _uke _centil! Itu kan hanya gaya berpakaianku! Dan kau kira aku tak tau, kau juga sering merayu juga menggombali _yeoja _dan _uke _di luar sana, _eoh_?! "

Tak menjawab tuduhan Jaejoong, Yunho dengan sayang memakaikan kemeja panjangnya pada tubuh mungil sang _namja _cantik. Menutupi tubuh telanjang itu sebelum menarik Jaejoong dalam pangkuannya dan memeluknya erat.

"Kan! Kebiasaanmu itu, tidak akan berani menjawab jika kau memang benar-benar berbuat salah!"

"Tidak, _baby_. Aku hanya beramah tamah pada mereka."

"Benar?" _Namja _cantik itu tak percaya, terbukti dari kerutan di dahinya dan bibirnya yang mengerucut lucu.

"Iya, percayalah~"

Keduanya kemudian memilih diam. Meresapi ketenangan dengan berbagi kehangatan pelukan di pagi hari yang cerah. Perlukan erat itu seakan menggambarkan ikatan keduanya.

Tersembunyi, indah, penuh rahasia namun menyiksa disaat yang sama.

"Sampai kapan, akan seperti ini, Boo?"

"Hmm?"

"Hubungan kita ini."

Jaejoong mengeratkan pelukan Yunho pada pinggangnya. Tanpa Yunho bertanya, ia juga merasa kegundahan yang sama. Mereka memang tak tahu kapan hal ini harus diakhiri, namun yang pasti, biarlah ini berlalu. Tunggu saja, waktu yang akan menunjukkan semuanya.

"Jalani saja semuanya, Yun."

"Tapi–"

Satu kecupan kecil yang dihadiahkan Jaejoong pada bibir hati Yunho, sudah lebih dari cukup untuk menutup mulut sang 'beruang'.

"Jalani saja, _chagiya_. Jalani saja."

.

.

.

Sebenarnya, kisah mereka dulu tidaklah serumit ini. Awalnya dimulai dari pertemuan mereka saat menjadi mahasiswa baru. Pasangan sahabat Kim Jaejoong dan Kim Junsu yang langsung mengambil perhatian semua orang dan menjadi incaran _para _seme sampai menyabet gelar _top uke_. Di satu sisi, kemuculan Jung Yunho dan Park Yoochun juga tak luput dari perhatian banyak orang. Tampan, keren, kekayaan melimpah dan begitu banyak hal yang tak bisa diabaikan begitu saja dari keduanya.

Junsu dan Yoochun yang mengambil jurusan sama, yaitu musik, membuat keempat _namja _mempesona itu semakin dekat. Terlebih saat sang _Cassanova, _Yoochun, melabuhkan hatinya pada Jaejoong. Mulanya, _namja _cantik itu tak menerima Yoochun karena reputasi _seme _tampan itu yang terkenal_ playboy _ulung dan suka bergonta-ganti kekasih, namun melihat perjuangannya, akhirnya Jaejoong pun luluh juga.

Ternyata, selama ini Yunho juga menyimpan rasa pada sosok imut Junsu. Kepolosan _namja _Kim itu berhasil membuat Jung junior terjatuh dalam pesonanya. Tak sampai sebulan hari jadian Yoochun dan Jaejoong, keduanya pun menyusul.

Kedua pasang kekasih itu sering kencan berempat untuk menghabiskan waktu luang bersama-sama. Walaupun, ada saja pertengkaran yang terjadi diantara Yunho dan Jaejoong. Sejak pertemuan pertama yang tak menyenangkan, dua _namja _itu sering cekcok dimanapun, kapanpun dan dalam masalah apapun. Tetapi, selama pertengkaran mereka bukan sesuatu yang parah, Yoochun dan Junsu tak terlalu menanggapinya.

Sayangnya, benar kata orang; **jangan terlalu benci, jika tak ingin terlalu cinta**.

Entah sejak kapan atau siapa dulu yang memulai, hubungan Jaejoong dan Yunho bertambah dekat. Dimata kekasih masing-masing, hal itu bagus karena walaupun sering bertengkar, berarti rasa persahabatan mereka cukup erat.

Bukan. Bukan seperti itu.

Frekuensi pertemuan yang sering; banyak diantaranya mereka bertemu dengan tak disengaja dan diselingi kisah konyol, kesamaan hobi dan hal-hal lainnya. Atau seringnya Junsu dan Yoochun membatalkan kecan ganda mereka berempat karena urusan kampus– mengingat prestasi keduanya bagus di mata kuliah bernyanyi dan sering mengikuti lomba-lomba menyanyi membawa nama baik kampus– membuat Jaejoong dan Yunho terpaksa berjalan berdua.

Di kencan pertama, mereka masih sering bertengkar. Dan dibeberapa kencan kemudian, keduanya seolah menemukan kemistri yang terpendam selama ini.

Puncaknya adalah saat makan malam dengan kedua orang tua mereka yang rupanya merupakan sahabat lama. Bahkan _appa _dan _oemma _Jaejoong meminta Yunho menjaga putra cantik mereka saat kedua senior Kim itu mengurus bisnis keluarga di Jepang.

Dan meluncurnya kata cinta terlarang diantara mereka. Dilanjutkan dengan malam panas berlandaskan pelampiasan berkedok cinta. Mengakui perasaan yang telah terpendam karena kebiasaan adalah hal yang mudah, namun menjalaninya dibalik hubungan pertemanan biasa dan bersembunyi dari kekasih masing-masing bukanlah hal yang baik pula.

Keduanya sepakat menutup hal ini rapat-rapat. Padahal, Yunho bersikeras ingin bercerita pada satu sahabat baiknya sejak kecil dan meminta saran akan hal ini, juga karena dia yakin sahabatnya itu bisa dipercaya namun dia akhirnya menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat karena Jaejoong melarangnya. _Namja _cantik itu takut, Yunho-nyaakan goyah pendirian jika mendengarkan perkataan orang lain tentang hubungan mereka.

Oke, seharusnya ia memang memberi kepercayaan penuh pada Yunho, tapi sesekali berjaga-jaga juga tak masalah kan?

"Jae _baby, _kau melamunkan apa?"

"Bukan apa-apa, _chagi-ah~_"

Jaejoong tersenyum saat Yoochun membelai rambutnya sayang. Ia bahkan tak menolak saat _namja _tampan itu memagut bibirnya di tengah keramaian kantin– mengabaikan banyak pasang mata yang menatap penasaran dua insan yang tengah berbagai kasih. Banyak reaksi yang timbul dari mahasiswa lain. Penggemar Yoochun harus gigit jari karena ras iri berlebihan pada sosok _cantik _Jaejoong, sedang penggemar Jaejoong mengumpat dan menyumpah serapahi Yoochun yang dianggap sangat beruntung bisa merasakan bibir seksi milik sang _namja _cantik. Selain itu, banyak juga yang terang-terangan mengabadikan momen itu dalam foto dan video– mungkin itu _fujodanshi_.

"Wah! Kalian merusak mata polosku!" kata Junsu yang sudah duduk di depan pasangan fenomenal itu sambil menutup kedua matanya lucu, diikuti Yunho, sang kekasih.

"Oh ayolah, Su. Aku tau kau juga sudah sering melakukannya dengan Yunho!"

"Yak! Dasar jidat lebar!"

"Hei! Dasar lumba-lumba!"

"Uh...em..om-om mesum!"

"Ha? Apa maumu pantat bebek!"

"Yaaaaaaah!"

Melihat tingkah kekanakan _namjachingu_nya, Jaejoong hanya tertawa kecil. Terkadang memang Yoochun dan Junsu saling melempar ejekan, tapi yah memang itu hanya pertengkaran kecil semata.

Drtt.. Drrrtt...

_._

_Dari: Monster Beruang_

_Akan kubalas kau nanti! Seenaknya melakukan hal itu didepanku! _

_._

Sungguh, ia tak tahan untuk tak terkikik begitu membaca sms dari Yunho. Beruang mesum itu sedang terbakar api cemburu, _eoh_? Biasanya, semakin cemburu, makan akan semakin liar 'permainannya' nanti. Hihihi.

"Kenapa kau tertawa, Jae?"

"Ah," Jaejoong menutupi mulutnya ketika tertawa– yang menurut sebagian orang sangat anggun, "Aku hanya...baru saja melihat gambar beruang imut yang sedang marah. Sangat lucu, hihi."

"Mana? Mana? Aku mau lihat!" seru Junsu.

"Yah, baru saja kututup~"

"Yaaah~"

Mengabaikan rengekan Junsu, Jaejoong mengetik cepat balasan pada Yunho setelah sebelumnya memberikan kerlingan nakal diam-diam pada sosok kekar itu.

_._

_Dari: Kucing Centil_

_Buktikan saja dengan liar. Kutunggu :P_

_._

Dan Yunho hanya bisa tertawa tertahan. Kucing campuran gajah itu memang tak pernah berubah. Centil dan nakalnya itulah, salah satu sisi yang membuat Yunho gemas akan dirinya.

Mungkin Yunho tak tahan dengan keadaan ini. Atau juga mungkin, dia akan tahan. Tapi selama ada Jaejoong disisinya, ia akan baik-baik saja.

Seperti kata kekasih gelapnya itu, jalani saja semuanya tanpa banyak bertanya.

.

.

.

_Bila kau benar-benar sayang padaku_

_Bila kau benar-benar cinta_

_Kita jalani saja semuanya_

_Jangan banyak bertanya_

_Bila kau benar-benar sayang padaku_

_Bila kau benar-benar cinta_

_Sudah tutup saja mulutmu itu_

_Jangan bilang siapa-siapa_

(Aura Kasih – Jangan Bilang Siapa-siapa)

.

TAMAT

.

Hai, ada yang kangen saya? *digetok*

Saya sedang ngelajuntin Goong kok, bagi yang nungguin (kalo ada sih ._.)

Mungkin oneshoot ini juga termasuk sebagai permintaan maaf saya karena apdet yang super duper lelet .-. liburan ini rencananya apdet goong sama satu oneshoot lagi yang bercerita tentang OTP baru saya muehehe

Oh ya, saya lagi ikut lomba nulis cerpen nih, doakan menang ya hehe ^^

Saya juga lagi sakit pilek sm pusing, mungkin pusingnya gara-gara hampir selama liburan gak pernah lepas dari laptop kali ya~

Btw, sekarang situs di laptop saya diblok sm Indosat..mana tulisannya 'Internet Sehat', emang dikira bokep -_- jd saya kalau mau buka ffn, harus pake jasa filtering proxy dulu -_-

.

Eh, saya mau cerita nih! Saya kemaren nemu fb orang, dia sone...dan ngehina-hina homin! Meskipun saya bukan fans berat mereka, tapi tetep aja saya geram banget! Dia bilang HOMIN bukan King of Kpop tapi King of Tai! Aaaaaaaaaaaa!

Mana waktu saya nonton bio fbnya, ada tulisan 'I hate EXO and Super Junior is Gay'. Uanjriiiiiiiiiiiiittt! Saya emosi mulu jadinya -_-

.

.

**Review? Criticism?**

***kissANDhug***

**.**


End file.
